


Daydream

by gattan_cae



Series: Lio and Galo's Fantastical Kinky Collegiate Love Life [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Albino Lio Fotia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bratting, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Galo Thymos, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, Lio Fotia is a Brat, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Lio Fotia, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio wishes so desperately that Galo was here and that he wasn't lying in bed just imagining and using his fingers as a poor facsimile, but here he is.  He might as well enjoy it.What starts as a fantasy spirals wildly out of control and the Universe takes pity on poor, horny Lio; delivering his walking fantasy into his arms.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Lio and Galo's Fantastical Kinky Collegiate Love Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943734
Comments: 45
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: have now fixed the issue with spaces in the middle of words. they were not typos, as several concerned readers have pointed out, but a quirk of copy/pasting out of my word processor into ao3 that added random span tags everywhere. if two or three tags piled up in the center of a word, it would produce an involuntary space in the published rich text. the html has now been scrubbed and these spaces should no longer appear. cheers.

It’s four o’clock and Lio is done with classes for the day, but the dining halls aren’t open for dinner yet. He’s already accidentally napped, YouTube auto-playing videos in the background while he dozed, and woken to find he’s incorrigibly horny. Figures. Eight months on testosterone and the slightest little thing sends Lio’s brain leaping gladly into the gutter. It must have been something in his dream that he can’t remember.

Lio lifts his head, staring out the window of his dorm room onto the quad in front of his building. The sun is dipping low, casting everything in shades of gold. And what does Lio see but none other than his current crush and football team’s star wide receiver, Galo Thymos, walking across the quad with one of his massive lineman buddies. That’s all Lio’s brain needs to do a fantastic pirouette into Horny-Land and a shiver of desire runs down his spine; his pussy clenches around nothing. Lio gives a tiny whine and buries his face in the sheets as his hips grind against the mattress of their own accord.

He doesn’t even try to resist. Lio pushes his hand underneath him, slipping into his underwear easily, dragging his fingers through sopping-wet folds with a sigh. What would this feel like with Galo’s weight on top of him, pinning him down to the bed? Galo’s big fingers toying with his pussy lips? What if Galo ground his big, hard dick against Lio’s ass? Lio moans aloud at the thought of being helplessly trapped beneath Galo’s muscular body, at his mercy and there just to be used for Galo’s pleasure. He pushes two fingers inside himself, huffing a little whine into the sheets, humping the bed.

Lio’s pussy is so soft and wet, clinging to his fingers; he can only imagine what it’d feel like around a cock. _Your pussy feels so good,_ Galo would say, thrusting his fingers in and out, bent low over Lio and whispering in a rumbly voice into his captive ear. Lio whines and wriggles on the bed, craving the feeling of being pinned and used and dominated. He thrusts his fingers in deeper but it’s not enough. He adds another finger but the angle isn’t great and he can’t rub his G-spot hard enough.

“ _Galo,”_ he whines, thrusting his hips against the bed and wishing so desperately for something bigger than his own fingers. How big would Galo’s fingers feel? His cock? Lio pulls his wet, sticky fingers from his pussy and rubs them over his little cock, biting his lip at how hard he is and how fucking _good_ it feels. It’s got to be big enough now that Galo might wrap his lips around it and suck. What would it feel like to get a proper blowjob? From _Galo?_ While Galo fingered him? Lio presses one finger under the head of his little cock and grinds harder into the sheets.

Or what if Galo pinned Lio’s wrists above his head and sucked marks down Lio’s spine and fucked his hot, wet little cunt while fingering his ass, and Lio cried into the sheets? He moans aloud with arousal and frustration. He wants it _so badly_ but he can’t have it. Lio pushes his underwear down clumsily and reaches his other hand behind him, dipping his fingers into the filthy wetness of his pussy. That’s better, but it could be _more._ Gathering his knees under him, Lio props his hips up and turns his face to the side, eyes tightly closed, imagining the bed dipping with Galo’s weight behind him. The hot feel of Galo’s hands running over Lio’s hips and shamelessly presented ass, his fingers spreading Lio’s lips open and exposing him to the cool air of the room. Three of Galo’s fingers pushing inside Lio’s pussy, making him gasp. 

Lio toys with his clit, stroking it with two fingers like a miniature cock. One of Galo’s fingers, slick from Lio’s pussy, circles around his asshole and gently pushes inside. Lio bites his lip and whines, the feeling of being full in both holes making the stroking of his cock feel so much sweeter. He fingers and strokes himself furiously, wishing for everything that it was Galo’s cock in his pussy and fingers in his ass instead of his own. If only he could have the hot pressure of the football player gripping his hip, telling Lio how small and beautiful he looks underneath him, how good his insides feel, railing Lio into the mattress until he can’t think about anything other than getting cock. Lio shivers and comes around his own fingers with a broken little moan, slumping over onto his side.

His body heaves with aftershocks, his holes clenching around his own fingers until they slowly relax and the tension drains out of Lio’s body. Slowly, he pulls his fingers out and kicks off his underwear, wiping his hands off on it and throwing it across the room into his laundry basket. He’s still disgustingly wet, slick from his cock to his asshole and almost halfway down his thighs, too. Belatedly, Lio realises he threw his underwear away too soon. Oh well.

Heavy, contended sleepiness falls over Lio like a weighted blanket. Distantly, he knows he shouldn’t sleep because he’ll miss dinner and fuck up his sleeping schedule, but post-orgasmic sleep is impossible to resist. He drifts off into syrupy purple sleep, followed by thoughts of a certain football player’s warm body wrapped contentedly around his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that testosterone-induced horniness, amiright lads?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter that's somehow hornier than the last? deadass all it takes is a single comment

Lio Fotia is not obsessed with Galo Thymos. Lio Fotia is _not_ obsessed with Galo Thymos. Lio Fotia is not _obsessed_ with Galo Thymos.

Lio Fotia _is_ taking long, nervous glances out of the corner of his eye at the football player diagonally across the room from him, though. They share one class—Global Political Systems 103—and Lio isn’t tanking it because he’s more focused on Galo and trying to not sweat through his shirt with horny nerves. He’s doing just fine, thanks. Ds get degrees, and poli-sci isn’t Lio’s major. Just _fine._

Galo sits over in the corner with another football player, the quarterback Kray. Lio knows this only because he attends all the home games just to watch Galo sprint up and down the field and flex his muscles at the cheerleaders between plays. He’s actually a really good player, and what can Lio do? Competence is sexy. He’ll never admit to the number of times he’s left a game ahead of the crowd to race back to his dorm and furiously jerk off. Shout-out to his itty-bitty dick for not giving anything away despite being rock-hard the majority of the game.

The classroom isn’t Galo’s strongest setting, but it is the one where Lio can get the closest to him without being overtly creepy. With his face partially hidden behind his laptop screen, Lio can admire Galo to his heart’s content. He’s become familiar enough with Galo to know that he really is trying his best in class. The frown of concentration he wears when the professor goes into a topic he doesn’t really understand is just adorable. Lio loves Galo’s bright blue eyes and completely untamable mane of dark hair (no small wonder how he fits it all under his helmet). Lio loves the way Galo whispers comments into Kray’s ear to make him grin during lecture, and cracks himself up too. Lio loves when Galo wears tight-fitting shirts and fidgets constantly just so that Lio can watch the carved muscles of his arms and shoulders slide over each other underneath that painted-on shirt. It’s almost pornographic and forces Lio to cross his legs tightly for fear of showing a wet spot.

Lio spends the rest of class glancing coyly at Galo, half fearing Galo will catch him looking and half hoping for that exact thing. The moment the clock hits 12:20pm, Lio closes his laptop as the rest of class shuffles around him, and sees Galo staring straight at him. Lio’s mouth goes dry and it feels almost like his crotch lights on fire. The room empties out, the professor accompanied by a gaggle of students following him for office hours. In no time at all, Lio and Galo are the only ones in the room.

Slowly, Galo rises from his seat and stalks towards Lio, eyes locked on his, a little smirk on his face. Lio leans back further and further to keep eye contact with Galo as he comes right up to Lio’s desk and leans one big palm on the top. Lio glances down to find that Galo’s hands are nearly twice the size of his up close and _fuck_ that makes him swoon.

“Lio, right?” Galo asks, grinning softly down at him like a wet dream.

“Yeah, you’re Galo?” Lio manages to reply in a pretty normal tone of voice. Galo’s smile brightens and Lio gets wetter.

“I know you were watching me,” Galo says, bending down now to bring his face terrifyingly close to Lio’s. An apology is ready to trip off Lio’s tongue automatically when Galo kisses him without warning. Lio yelps into Galo’s mouth but wraps his arms around Galo’s neck, grabbing at his signature wild hair and tangling his fingers in it desperately. Galo’s big, hot hands wrap almost all the way around Lio’s waist and he whines at the feeling—Galo lifts him right out of his chair. Lio clings to him even tighter, kissing Galo even harder, and Galo grabs two handfuls of Lio’s lean ass to hoist him up more securely. 

Lio can feel Galo walking but the only thing he can concentrate on is the hot, wet feeling of Galo’s lips beneath his. Galo kisses like he plays ball—hard, fast, and to win. Lio’s lightheaded with the force of it and when his back hits a wall he swoons again, breaking the kiss.

“What—Galo—” he gasps, head knocking against the wall as he pulls back just enough to see Galo’s dark blue eyes in front of him and the look of _“I’m going to devour you whole right here in this classroom”_ makes Lio mewl.

“Be a good boy for me, will you?” Galo growls and Lio mewls again, turning to putty so quickly in Galo’s hands. He doesn’t have to do any work to hold himself up, fortunately, because Galo’s plenty big and strong enough to support him against the wall, _jesus fuck Lio is so wet._ “Want me to touch you?”

Lio whines again and messily goes for Galo’s lips again, kissing him desperately and licking into his mouth. Galo chuckles, a strange feeling that forces Galo’s breath into Lio’s lungs. The thought of Galo filling him completely with breath and everything else he has to offer, has Lio pawing and tugging at Galo’s hair and grinding his aching little dick forward against Galo’s glorious abs.

“Desperate little baby,” Galo chuckles, readjusting Lio in his grip against the wall to hold his entire ass with just one hand. Galo’s free hand wedges in the damp space between Lio’s crotch and Galo’s abs, fingers pressing against Lio’s achingly hard dick. “And you’re hard too. Were you thinking about me during class and getting hard? Do you jack off thinking about me?”

A desperate, humiliated whine is all Lio can manage, nodding sloppily against Galo’s mouth and grinding his hips even harder, seeking any sort of satisfaction.

“Does baby want me to fuck him against the wall?” Galo asks. Lio whines and wiggles affirmatively and is rewarded by the sudden pressure of Galo’s fingers against his sopping wet cunt, sliding between his lips, up under the sensitive part of his clit. Lio moans wantonly and bucks his hips forward, head thumping the wall again. Galo bites at Lio’s throat like it’s a threat and Lio goes still and quiet, quivering with need. “Good boy,” he whispers, then sucks on Lio’s pulse point until he sees stars and has to bite back a thin whine.

With a soft zipping noise and a slight readjustment, Lio suddenly feels something big, blunt, and hot pressing against his little pussy. He looks down between them to find the dizzying sight of Galo’s perfect, chiseled muscles and the swollen, shiny head of his cock pressed up against Lio’s plump, wet, needy lips. Galo thrusts ever so slightly and the head of his cock bumps the underside of Lio’s tiny cock and Lio cries.

“Your cock is gorgeous, baby,” Galo murmurs. “It’s so big and perfect; I wanna suck it.” Lio whimpers and cries helplessly, scrabbling at Galo’s herculean shoulders and mindlessly mouthing at his neck and throat in return. Galo ruts lazily against Lio’s cunt, his cock slipping back and forth through the mess, hitting Lio’s clit and glancing across the entrance to his hungry pussy so teasingly. Lio thrusts in response, fumbling and off-rhythm in comparison. “If your pussy feels half as good as it looks, I’m gonna go crazy,” Galo rumbles, tucking Lio’s hair behind his ear to nip at it. Lio mewls and shakes in Galo’s arms; it’s the only thing he can do.

In one fluid thrust Galo penetrates Lio all the way to the hilt and Lio _screams,_ nearly sobbing with ecstasy, raking his nails across Galo’s back. Galo grabs Lio’s hips and effortlessly bounces him up and down on his cock, groaning with pleasure.

“Fuck, Lio, your pussy feels so fucking good,” he grunts, fingers digging in so hard Lio _hopes_ he bruises. “Wanna come inside, get you pregnant.” Lio makes a strangled noise in response, panting in time with Galo’s thrusts and faint because of it. “Fuck, you like the idea of that, don’t you baby? You tightened up when I said that. You like it when I talk dirty? You’re so fucking tight; I know what you want by how your pussy’s sucking me in. You want me to put a baby in you.”

Lio almost howls, only capable of holding on for dear life at this point. _Yes, yes, yes!_ his mind screams. Then Galo readjusts his grip again and pulls Lio away from the wall—still fully sheathed inside him—and carries him over to the professor’s desk and lays him down there in full view of the open classroom door. The fear shoots through Lio like a lightning bolt and Galo groans, doubling over to bite Lio’s collarbone.

“Kinky little fuck, getting off on being seen; you got so tight when you saw the door,” he groans into Lio’s skin, then straightens up. His big, big hands splay over Lio’s chest, spanning it entirely. “You’re so small,” he marvels. “How does my cock even fit? How big would you get with my baby in you?”

Lio moans and reaches up for Galo, who deftly grabs his wrists in one hand and pins them to the desk above Lio’s head. “No, no, no, be a good girl for me. Take my cum like a good girl—oh, _fuck,_ so tight—you like being called a girl? You wanna be my good girl? Get pregnant for me?”

“Yesyesyesyesyes,” Lio breathes, chest heaving, rocking his hips wildly to try to get Galo to do _something, anything._ Galo pulls all the way out, leaving Lio’s pussy empty and gaping, and then slams back in and plows Lio into the desk. Lio locks his ankles around Galo’s waist and tries to hang on. Galo’s pounding so hard against his cervix that it feels like every internal organ is shaking from the force and all Lio can hear is the wet, filthy _schlik schlik schlik_ of Galo’s cock pistoning in and out of his body and Galo’s rough panting above him. Floaty euphoria takes over Lio and he goes limp, crying openly with every thrust and begging incoherently for more.

“What are you? Tell me what you are,” Galo growls, teeth grazing against Lio’s throat.

“Good girl, your good girl!” Lio cries, panting so hard his throat burns as much as his cunt.

“What am I gonna do to you?”

“Cum in me! Make me pregnant!”

“Yeah, I’m gonna put a baby in you just like this, fuck it right into you,” Galo moans. Lio’s body starts to tighten again, thighs tensing around Galo’s muscular hips, arching into the feeling of being utterly under Galo’s control and existing only for his use and pleasure.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Galo!” Lio screams, orgasm coming closer and closer like a bow string about to snap—

“God, yeah, baby girl, good girl, I’m gonna get you pregnant, Lio!”

  


Lio opens his eyes to the cruelest joke the universe has played on him so far. He groans and rolls over in bed and attempts to smother himself in his pillow and to block out the light of his roommate Thyma’s desk lamp. He’s miserably horny, he didn’t even get to come in his dream, it’s the middle of the goddamn night, and his roommate is still awake. The only thing that could make it worse is if Lio was moaning in his sleep. The universe would love that sort of sick punchline.

He shifts again, turning his head just enough to glance at Thyma. She’s hunched over her laptop with her earbuds in; small mercies. The movement makes Lio realize that the area between his legs is _disgustingly slimy_ and that his dick feels like it’s going to explode, but it’s a pretty serious faux pas to start humping your bed while your roommate is awake and studying. So he rallies the troops and pushes himself upright, the motion attracting Thyma’s attention.

She pulls one earbud out and gives Lio a quizzical look. He digs around under his pillow and recovers his phone, wincing at the light. It’s 3:07am. He growls in exhausted, sexually-frustrated anger and rolls out of bed. “’M gonna shower,” he grunts at Thyma as he disappears into the closet to grab his towel and jam his feet into his shower shoes.

“Okay,” Thyma says mildly, knowing better than to question or think too hard about it.

Lio squints against the aching fluorescents in the hall as he shuffles zombie-like down to the bathroom. He can’t even remember his whole dream, and more of it is slipping away with every second. By the time Lio stumbles into his favorite shower stall and cranks the water to the hottest it’ll go, waiting for the steam to start billowing, all he can remember is the feeling of hands digging in hard to his hips and ass and the torturous almost-coming-but-not-quite-there orgasm tease.

He steps into the scalding water and yelps, scrabbling to turn it down, then immediately jams three fingers into his wetter-than-water cunt and rubs at his painfully-hard cocklet with his other hand. It hurts more than anything, but he’s so desperate he can’t bring himself to care. He thinks of Galo—Galo, Galo, Galo—big, muscular, handsome Galo. Those were Galo’s hands on him in the dream, Galo’s cock stuffing him full and fucking him raw in the best way—Galo’s voice growling in his ear threatening to cream Lio’s pussy and get him pregnant—

Lio comes suddenly with a surprised gasp and pitches forward against the stall wall, his cunt clenching forcefully around his fingers, hard pleasure grabbing his body like a vise and squeezing it painfully tight. Slowly, his body relaxes and Lio can pull his hand away, rinsing himself off under the spray. His pussy feels oddly sensitive, like he’d just been dicked within an inch of his life, though there’s no way that’s possible despite how terribly Lio wants it.

He turns off the water and wraps up in the towel, standing dripping in the changing stall a few moments. This is his life now: madly, furiously, sixteen-year-old-boy levels of horny for a football player that doesn’t even know his name; having waking fantasies and mind-melting wet dreams about said football player; and having to have unsatisfying orgasms in the shower at 3am because of this goddamn football player. The only thing Lio can do now is go back to bed and pray he makes it through class tomorrow—if he doesn’t wake up humping the bed in frustration again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, it grew a plot. i blame cyrus, since she's essentially co-writing the fic with me at this point and just keeps feeding me ideas i love too much

Next Thursday, Lio suffers both a crushing defeat and a taste of the Universe’s infinite mercy: Galo isn’t in 103. Lio glances over at his empty seat as if he’s afraid Galo will materialize into existence in the middle of lecture and lock eyes with Lio and see into Lio’s head and know the filthy things he thinks about the wide receiver. As much as Lio wants his dream to come true, he’d immolate on the spot if it came to fruition.

With Galo not in class and Lio’s major source of distraction gone, he finds he takes better notes than usual. When the clock hits 12:20 and the professor collects his folders and erases the chalkboard, Lio grins with satisfaction at the seven detailed pages of notes he’d taken down on autocratic regimes and regional hegemony, even including points classmates had made during discussions. He pulls out his phone to check the menus at the different dining halls and see what has the best lunch (but who’s he kidding, he’s never in the mood to trek all the way to East Side unless everything on West Side is truly horrendous). He freezes when he sees the email notification on his lock screen:

 **Email – 12:01pm**  
gthymos@promepolis.edu Galo Th…  
**103 notes today??** Hi Lio my name’s Galo I’m in your polisci 103 cl…

Lio’s heart is pounding in his temples like a trapped hummingbird and his brain keeps reading over _“hi Lio my name’s Galo”_ repeatedly. Galo knows his name. Galo has emailed him. _Galo has emailed him and knows his name and introduced himself._ _ **Galo has absolutely no clue that Lio even thinks about him.**_ The only thing that startles Lio’s brain out of its frenzied tail-chasing is the phone screen going dark. He clicks the lock button again quickly and stares at the notification for another couple of agonizing seconds. Then he regains situational awareness and realizes the professor is still there, talking with a few students. Not a good place to have a freakout-cum-existential-crisis.

Automatically, Lio finds himself in the campus center dining hall. They’re serving lentil mac & cheese ( _why?_ Why would you do that?) so Lio pickily eats around the lentils and stares at his dormant phone on the table in front of him. When he’s done with half his unappetizing plate, he clicks it on and stares at the notification again, his heart leaping through the roof at the sight of his name in Galo’s email. With a steeling breath, Lio taps on the notification.

_Hi Lio my name’s Galo I’m in your polisci 103 class & I missed class today lol you probably figured that out becs I sent this during class. Sorry anyways the prof told me to ask you for the notes becs you take notes on your computer. Also sorry about this but I need the notes printed becs I can’t read super great on screens for long times. I know that’s probably super annoying so I can come pick them up from you at your room whenever is best for you?? Literally whatever you need me to do is great I just super appreciate the notes. Thx!!!_

Lio blows out a huge breath, feeling almost woozy from the sudden release of tension. He rests his forehead on the table for a moment, staring down at the phone in his lap and skimming the message again. His first coherent thought is, _who even writes an email like that?_ Then he rereads it quickly and extracts its meaning: Galo needs printed notes from today’s class. Then Lio catches sight of “pick them up from you at your room” and feels vaguely faint all over again. No, no, no, Galo cannot come to Lio’s room. Lio would either make a supremely bad decision or have a heart attack; maybe both. Before his courage fails him, Lio hits the reply button and goes into a fugue state. When he comes to, his reply reads:

_Hi Galo,  
Of course I’ll give you today’s notes. You can pick them up from me at the campus center any time before 2, I’ll be in the fireplace room.  
Best,  
Lio_

He supposes he’s written worse emails. Before he can over-analyze the message, Lio locks his phone and returns his dishes, making his way downstairs to the campus center printer. When he opens his laptop and sets the notes to print behind the queue of students printing last-minute readings before class, Lio checks his email out of habit. To his surprise, there’s already a response from Galo:

_Crap I’m really sorry, I’ve got practice from 1-5 seriously it’s no big deal to just pick it up at your room is that ok?? Like 7??_

Lio frowns at the email for a second and then puts it together. Refusing him at this point would seem rude and there is a terrible, horny (majority) of his brain that does want Galo to come over so that maybe he could see what his cock feels like in real life. Without much agonizing, Lio fires back an affirmative and puts an alert on his calendar so that way Galo won’t catch him off-guard by the time seven o’clock rolls around. He collects the notes from the print tray, staples them, and retreats to his room to procrastinate on papers.

At six, Thyma texts Lio to let him know she’s spending the night off-campus with friends and shouldn’t worry. Lio doesn’t suppress the shout of disbelief and joy at his sheer dumb luck; it takes him a minute to put himself back together before he can reply normally. He looks around at his room with a stranger’s eyes and sees _everything_ out of place and needing to be cleaned up. When was the last time he washed his sheets? Does it smell stale? Will opening the window fix it? Does his spider plant look too wilted? Should he hide his plush dragon? (Yes, yes absolutely hide the ragged monstrosity.)

Four loud knocks on the door nearly make Lio jump out of his skin. His head whips around to stare in betrayal at his phone over on his desk, then he realizes his alert _had_ gone off and he’d been so focused on cleaning he hadn’t seen it and had time to catch his breath and not look like a frantic mess. With his heart hammering in his throat and his pits already damp, Lio opens the door.

He nearly dies on the spot.

This is the closest he’s ever been to Galo Thymos. Holy _fuck_ he’s tall in person. His hair is pulled back into a bun— _a_ _ **bun,**_ _holy shit!—_ and he’s got a bag of ice bandaged around his shoulder. Tight-fitting black spandex? Check. Muscles? Present and accounted for. An absolute mess between Lio’s legs? Definitely. Lio quickly stops staring, glancing at the wall instead, fearing the damage might already be done.

“Hey Lio, sorry I’m late,” Galo says jovially, leaning his un-bandaged shoulder against the doorframe. Christ on a cracker, he’s nearly as wide as the doorway. Lio bites the inside of his cheek. His name sounds entirely too good in Galo’s mouth. “Thanks so much for the notes, again,” Galo continues, completely unaware.

“Yeah, of course,” Lio says on autopilot, then realizes he doesn’t have the notes in his hands. “Let me grab them, hang on.” He turns away from Galo and digs through his messenger bag with shaky hands, taking this opportunity to not only feel Galo’s eyes on his back like fire, but also to breathe and try to force his heart back down into his chest.

“Whoa, the girls’ dorms are so much nicer than the guys,” Galo says, sounding like he’s only three feet behind Lio. Lio turns around and nearly screams; he was _not_ expecting to see Object Of His Most Forbidden Desires PromU Wide Receiver #3 Galo Thymos standing next to his bed and surveying his dorm room with curiosity. Then he sees Lio in shock and immediately takes three big steps back. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I shoulda asked before coming in, I swear I didn’t mean anything by it,” he blurts.

“No, it’s fine,” Lio says, fighting for any scrap of normalcy he can muster. “Um, here are your notes.” He thrusts them towards Galo stiffly.

“Thanks!” Galo takes them from Lio and flips through them quickly. “These are great! I should get notes from you more often, hah!”

“Yeah, no problem,” Lio says automatically. While Galo is preoccupied with the notes, Lio stares unabashedly at Galo, drinking in every line of his physique from his shoulder down along collarbone to pec to abs. He takes a half-step closer and can smell the faint musk of sweat and shower gel. He’s just so much _bigger_ than Lio in every way that Lio has to tip his head back to look up into Galo’s face; Lio’s eyes trace along his heavy dark brows and nose and lips and square jaw and back up to those intense blue eyes that are _looking right at Lio._ Lio’s heart goes into overdrive and his whole body trembles with fear and desire and anticipation; all he can see are Galo’s eyes and Galo’s lips—is Galo about to kiss him?

“Hey, do you wanna study together? I think it’d really help me,” Galo says, waving the notes.

Lio nearly reels backwards, humiliation burning in his cheeks. “Yeah, for sure,” he says without realizing what he’s saying—he’s in shock, cut him some slack.

Galo brightens and pulls out his phone. “Awesome! What’s your number? I’ll text you.”

The words echo around inside Lio’s head. _I’ll text you._ Suddenly not getting kissed doesn’t sound so bad. “Uh, sure, yeah,” he rattles off his number for Galo.

“Lio… Fotia…” Galo says slowly, typing Lio’s name in. “Sweet!”

 _Sweet. Lio Fotia, sweet!_ Lio grins and bites his lips. On the desk, Lio’s phone buzzes. He spares it only a momentary glance.

“When’s good for you?” Lio asks.

Galo rubs the back of his neck and Lio feels himself get wetter at the way his biceps and triceps bulge. “I’ve got practice kind of a lot, so I can only do pretty late,” he winces.

“I can do late,” Lio says.

“Really? Great!” Galo cheers quickly. “Like eight? Maybe Thursday and Tuesday?”

“Works for me,” Lio agrees without consulting his calendar. “Where should we meet? I could ask my roommate—”

Galo cuts him off with a quick intake of breath. “Uh, maybe not here, sorry. Maybe the library or campus center? I don’t think I’m really supposed to be in the girls’ dorms. There’s a lot of football rules and I don’t really remember all of them, hah.” He gives Lio a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. “You’re not gonna tell Coach Ex?”

“’Course not,” Lio says quickly, wanting more than anything to get the look of kicked-puppy panic off Galo’s face. It works and Galo gives him a huge smile that melts Lio’s insides.

“Thanks so much, dude. Sorry, is it okay if I call you dude? I call everyone dude.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Lio asks. Galo shrugs.

“You’re pretty cu—uh, cool. So, uh, thanks again! See you Tuesday at eight dude! Text me!” Galo sees himself out and Lio stands in the doorway a moment, watching Galo try to orient himself in the unfamiliar building and ultimately going out the fire door at the end of the hall. Then Lio shuts the door, locks it, bounds across the room and slams the shades, and dives face-first onto his bed.

He screams into his pillow, pounding on the mattress with his fists and thrashing wildly with all the crazy anxious energy he’d so painfully restrained for the past ten minutes. Once he violently exorcises everything from his body and stretches out flat on the bed, Lio realizes he’s fully soaked through his underwear because his inner thighs are wet underneath his sweatpants.

 _Of fucking course._ Lio’s so turned on right now, it’s atrocious. He jams his hand into his underwear and his fingers slide through his sopping wet lips with absolutely no resistance. He’d come _so close_ to kissing Galo tonight. He can still smell his scent—clean and deep and masculine—and recall exactly what Galo’s voice had sounded like when he said Lio’s name. Lio replays the interaction in his head, editing judiciously.

Galo, standing in the doorway, nearly as wide in the shoulders as the frame, bright dark eyes looking down at Lio. Stepping into the room, grinning at Lio. Lio stepping hopefully up to Galo, shivering with anticipation. Galo bending down, his big hands cupping Lio’s jaw, bringing him up delicately into the kiss. Galo tasting as good as he smells, his lips soft and tongue curious, softly taking over Lio and letting him know who’s in charge.

Lio whines and thrusts two fingers into his cunt, but that’s not what he wants. His fingers slip over the head of his dick, rubbing at his hood and sliding right off. He’s so wet he can barely feel his own touch; he growls with frustration into the pillow and presses harder on the shaft of his clit, rolling it between slick fingers to try to feel _something._

Galo, laying Lio down on the bed like something precious, his big muscular body covering Lio’s tiny lean form entirely. Galo rubbing his huge hands down Lio’s ribs, toying with both nipples with the pinky and thumb of the same hand.

Lio gropes at his own tit with his free hand, rolling the nipple, but he’s too sensitive there and pulls away with a hiss. He pinches the head of his dick and it just pops out of his grasp. In desperation, he resorts to rubbing his entire vulva like pornstars always do, but even that does nothing because he’s _too damn wet._ He can’t get any friction.

Galo, railing Lio into the mattress, saying the things he’d said in the dream. What had he said? Getting Lio pregnant? Calling Lio little? Calling Lio his good little girl?

Lio fantasizes harder and rubs harder, his despair mounting with each frantic attempt at getting off. He pulls his hand out of his pants and sucks his own salty, nothing-tasting arousal off his fingers, but that doesn’t change anything because his _stupid vagina is still getting wetter._ He’s so frustrated at this point he’s about to boil over. His hardest, most twisted kinks flash through his mind—Galo, tying him up and taking him non-consensually; Galo, taking him like an animal; Galo, spanking him raw; Galo, drawing blood—it’s not enough. It’s too much, too wet, at the same time as he can’t even begin to find the precipice of pleasure he’s hunting for.

Pulling his hand away and wiping it on the sheets, Lio screams into his pillow again in anger and frustration. He’s even grosser between his legs than he had been after that amazing dream, so of course he needs to shower. As he furiously puts on his shower shoes and wraps his towel around his chest, Lio has to wonder, somewhat traitorously, if being so close to Galo was _too much_ for him somehow.

In the shower, Lio confronts the reality that he missed his chance tonight with Galo and has now ended up as public-place-only study buddies with his crush for the rest of the semester, which may well be a fate worse than hell. It means now Lio has to actually interact with Galo and not give away the fact that he’s madly sexually attracted to him. How the fuck is he supposed to manage that? Plus now Galo actually thinks that Lio has a grade higher than a C in the class and is good at notetaking. He’s only good when Galo isn’t around with his stupid, beautiful muscles and jaw and eyes and hair and sweet personality— _fuck._

Lio grinds the heels of his hands into his eyes under the spray until he sees a fireworks show of phosphenes. Some how, some way, whether by jerking off before every study session or only thinking of his late grandmother’s funeral during, Lio will have to pass this trial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote all that filth in the previous chapters and THIS is what turned me into a mess writing it. lio is probably out of character but i don't care and i suspect yall don't either

The study sessions are torture. Lio only suffers through a three soaking wet and terrified of leaving a wet spot on the campus center couches before he resigns himself to the indignity of having to wear a pad to meet Galo. While that fixes one problem, it does absolutely nothing for the fact that Lio can’t concentrate at all sitting within four feet of his crush. He hands over his notes from class, Galo reads through them, Lio studies Galo, and then bullshits his way through talking over the notes and the readings. Galo narrates the readings under his breath—Lio suspects he doesn’t even know he’s doing it—which makes it impossible for Lio to read at his own (faster) pace, so he stares blankly at the page and listens to Galo whisper instead, relishing the deep huskiness of his voice even as he struggles around words like “plutocracy” and “hegemony.” Lio doesn’t correct him.

Lio learns everything he can about Galo from these sessions—make him write a paper on the particular way Galo looks after football practice, and he’d churn out his best work. Galo is always a little sore after practice and fresh from the shower. His hair, slightly damp, is sometimes up in a bun. Lio considers the bun to be a bonus. Most of the time, Galo’s hair air-dries through the session and at the end, he stands and stretches (letting Lio admire his glorious Adonis body), then flips his head upside down and ruffles his hair into its usual casual messiness and it _works._

They work late, sometimes pushing 11 before both admit they’re too tired to absorb any more information. The first session, Galo offered to walk Lio back to his dorm. Lio declined—Galo didn’t need to go out of his way just to be nice—but Galo insisted, and also told Lio that he lives in Tower, the dorm directly next to Lio’s dorm Rockies on the residential quad. So Galo always walked Lio right up to the door of Rockies and wished him a good night, promising to see him soon at the next study session. Invariably, this left Lio wet and desperate and led to surreptitious jerking-off under the covers after Thyma fell asleep, but it’s _never enough._ It’s like now that Lio’s come so close to the real Galo and gotten a taste (metaphorically) of him in real life, his dick knows that his fantasy-Galo won’t cut it anymore.

As the semester wears on, the study sessions become less focused. They do the readings and skim over the notes, but the conversations start to veer away from theocracies and military coups and towards Galo’s games. Galo tries valiantly to keep the conversation balanced and ask Lio about his interests, but there’s no way in hell Lio is going to admit to Galo’s face that _he_ is Lio’s hobby. Ironically, though, that’s how Lio makes his fatal error.

“We played Blackstone at home last week and I caught _such_ a sweet pass and scored,” Galo says, grinning to himself and miming catching the ball. Lio, leaning against the arm of the couch with his feet only half a cushion away from Galo’s lap, smiles at him.

“It was really impressive,” he agrees.

Galo’s bright eyes lock on Lio’s instantly and Lio flushes from hairline to chin. “You come to games? Hah, you totally do! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Dunno, didn’t seem relevant,” Lio mumbles.

Galo scoots closer so his incredible thighs are almost touching Lio’s toes and he can feel Galo’s body heat through his socks. “Aww, c’mon, I always love talking to fans,” he gives Lio an uneven grin that sets Lio’s heart on fire.

“I’m—” Lio says, automatically trying to deny it, and instantly realizing that’s a very ‘guilty of having a crush’ behavior. He tucks his chin to his chest and crosses one ankle over the other, the action causing his foot to brush against Galo’s leg. It’s like a bolt of electricity runs through Lio’s body and he freezes, looks up at Galo quickly. It’s the first time they’ve touched. Galo is frozen, too, big bright eyes locked on Lio. _Don’t make this weird, don’t make this weird,_ Lio prays mentally. “I like going to games. The atmosphere is fun.”

Galo snaps out of it and the teasing glint comes back to his eye immediately. “Atmosphere, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lio raises his chin and meets Galo levelly. “Atmosphere.”

“So _that’s_ what we’re calling staring at hot guys exercising now?”

“No!” Lio screeches before he can get a hold on himself. He pulls his knees up to his chest and sits up straighter. Galo’s grin is shit-eating and victorious. “The cheering! The band! Y’know!”

“Oh, I know,” Galo agrees archly. “There’s a lot of girls who come for those same things. I gotta give you credit for holding it back for so long.”

It takes Lio’s brain a couple seconds to process the comment—enough time that Galo notices the lapse in the conversation and his expression falls slightly. _A lot of girls. A lot of girls?_

“Uh, did—if I misread this, everything, I’m—” Galo stumbles.

Lio frowns at his knees then looks up at Galo. “You think I’m a girl?”

“Um,” Galo says, brow furrowed and clearly both panicking and thinking very hard. Lio doesn’t say anything else while Galo processes, his eyes instead surreptitiously dropping to Galo’s hand splayed out on the couch cushion between them. “...Yes?” Galo says eventually, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck, gaze averted to the stained rug in front of the couch.

“Huh,” Lio says. He’s surprised. Surprised that Galo thought he was a girl, surprised that he doesn’t feel hurt by the revelation, surprised that he didn’t realize Galo thought this earlier. Surprised that he has no clue how to respond; it doesn’t feel like any other time he’s had to correct someone.

“I’m, uh, I’m kinda confused, Lio,” Galo says, face crumpled with confusion and sadness and fear. Lio wants nothing more than to crawl into his lap and smooth it away with his hands and lips. “What do you mean? Aren’t you a girl…?”

Lio’s chest hiccups with a single, restrained laugh. He’s sweating. Why does this feel like such a federal fucking issue? “Uh, no,” he says. “I’m trans. I’m a guy.” Well, not really, but that seems like the easiest explanation for Galo right now.

“Oh,” Galo says softly. His eyes go distant, gaze turned inward. “I’m… jeez, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m really sorry for not realizing. I just assumed ‘cause you live in Rockies ‘n you… uh. Y’know.”

“It’s okay,” Lio says. It is okay. It feels okay. He knows Galo really and truly means no harm and genuinely feels bad about having misidentified Lio. But if it’s okay, why does this conversation feel so dire? Nerves take over Lio’s mouth and he starts to ramble. “I mean, I’m not fully a guy, so it’s okay. I’m not angry or upset or anything. I know you, you’re a really nice guy and never—you’re always so nice to me. It’s okay.”

Galo relaxes a little, but the air is still thick enough to cut with a knife. “I’ve never met a trans person before? I—what—no—sorry—I want to, uh, ask questions, but I know you’re not supposed to do that, hah.”

Lio rests his chin on his knees and peers intently at Galo. “You can ask,” he says softly. The idea of opening up to Galo and letting him see brand-new things makes Lio’s heart bloom like a rose in his chest, anxiety morphing from something tense and scary to something curious and quivering on the edge of an exciting cliff. “It’s okay. Ask me anything. I… trust you.”

The weight of this settles on Galo and he leans back into the couch, blowing out a deep breath. He angles himself more diagonally on the couch, so that if Lio stretched out his legs again, his feet would be in Galo’s lap. Lio doesn’t. Galo meshes his fingers in his lap, staring at them, picking at his cuticles. “You’re not fully a guy?”

“No, not really,” Lio says. “I’m not a girl, not really—uh, that’s a separate thing. I’m not a girl. I know I look like one. I’m closer to a guy most of the time, how I feel on the inside. I’ve taken testosterone to make myself more masculine, but I’m still somewhere in the middle between guy and girl. I want to be there, in the middle. But if I get to choose one side or the other for someone to think of me as, I want it to be ‘guy.’”

Galo nods, taking in the information with a serious expression. “How did you know? That you weren’t a girl? How did you know what you were?”

Lio laughs and that seems to startle Galo. “That’s a great question. I just… feel like myself, really, and I guess that doesn’t align with what people think of girls. It took years to realize I’m happiest in the middle. I love it, now. I love being a feminine guy.”

A slow, curious little smile creeps across Galo’s face and Lio smiles in return. “That’s awesome, dude. I’m really glad you’re happy. I guess the only time I’ve seen trans people is in movies, y’know, and they’re—”

“—tortured?” Lio supplies. Galo nods. Lio snorts and that’s all he has to say on that. “Though, how did you think I was a girl named Lio? That’s a pretty masculine name.”

Galo laughs awkwardly. “I guess I, uh, thought it was short for Liona or something? Or I misheard Lia? Dunno.”

Lio snorts with amusement, grinning at Galo. The tension palpably eases. He straightens his legs a bit, just enough that his feet are a few inches away from Galo’s legs. Galo looks down at Lio’s feet, eyes tracing up the lines of his legs all the way up to his face. When they arrive at Lio’s eyes, Galo looks hungry.

“I—I, uh. Is—is it okay that I think you’re, uh, cute?” Galo asks, his whole face red. Lio’s heart stops in his chest and his guts do a backflip, his chronically-wet pussy clenching. He takes in a deep breath, unable to make words, and nods. “I’m, um, I’m bi,” Galo whispers. Lio bites his lip.

“I think you’re cute, too,” he says softly, pulse racing.

“God, I thought you were cute the second I saw you in 103. I thought you were the cutest girl in there,” Galo blurts. “Uh, now you’re a guy—you’ve always been a guy—fuck—you’re the cutest guy in there; I’m screwing this up so bad.”

Lio laughs, nearly overwhelmed by both nerves and relief. “You’re doing fine. I’ve, uh, um, I thought you were hot the first time I saw you play. I come to all the home games to watch you.” He buries his burning face in his hands. A big, hot hand settles on one of Lio’s feet and he peers through his fingers with wide eyes.

“Is this okay?” Galo murmurs, and Lio’s stomach swoops giddily. He’s never heard a more erotic sentence in his life. He nods quickly, stretches out his legs all the way, his heels resting on one of Galo’s magnificent thighs. Lio’s heart is working overtime and he’s never been more aroused in his life. “Is there anything else I don’t know about you?” Galo asks. Lio laughs into his hands.

“Do it like _Silence of the Lambs. ‘Quid pro quo, Clarice,’”_ Lio grins. “I think I should ask now.”

Galo nods, scooting closer to Lio, hand still resting on Lio’s foot in his lap.

“What don’t I know about you, Galo?” Lio asks, biting his lip as he notes Galo’s eyes flutter when he says his name.

“I, uh, wanted to be a firefighter as a kid,” he says. Lio barks a surprised laugh; out of anything Galo could have said, Lio was least expecting that. “What’s super obvious about you that I missed?”

Lio tips his head back against the arm of the couch, staring up at the angled ceiling high above the empty fireplace room. What’s something obvious about him that someone might not know? It feels almost impossible to answer, because of course Lio knows himself too well. He would’ve said ‘I’m trans,’ previously. “I have albinism,” he says, lifting his head to watch Galo’s reaction.

“What? Really? No shit?” Galo asks, squinting at Lio with a childlike look of glee and unbridled curiosity. Lio giggles.

“Yeah, I dye my hair and eyebrows,” he says. “Did you think mint green was my natural color?”

“I dunno!” Galo says, blushing. “What’s it like?”

“What do you mean? What’s it like having albinism?” Lio leans his head sideways against the back of the couch and idly twirls a lock of hair around his finger. Galo nods. “I mean, it’s normal for me. People ask me why I’m so pale, or why I had white hair before I started dyeing it. I burn really easily.” He eyes Galo’s deep bronze tan enviously. “I wear contacts ‘cause I’m nearsighted.”

“Is that why your eyes kind of look pink? It’s really pretty,” Galo says so earnestly Lio gets butterflies and blushes.

“Mm-hm. The pigment in my eyes is blue but they can look pink ‘cause you’re actually seeing the blood vessels in my eye. It’s kind of gross,” Lio says un-self-consciously. 

“I don’t think so,” Galo says with that incredible earnestness. Lio ducks his head, his stomach clenching delightfully as he feels Galo’s searching gaze on him. “Can I see your eyes?” he asks so softly. Lio takes a tiny gasp and looks up. Galo shuffles over an entire cushion until Lio’s legs are fully draped over his thighs and he leans in. He braces one hand on the arm of the couch beside Lio, whose heart is thrumming in his throat like a hummingbird’s.

“Yeah,” Lio breathes, tilting his chin back to meet Galo’s eyes. He’s so close, the warmth of his body pressing on Lio’s like a blanket. Lio watches Galo’s beautiful sapphire eyes flicker back and forth ever so slightly, reveling in the frightening, amazing, delicious feeling of having Galo around him like this. It’s so intimate, partially draped over Galo’s lap and virtually in his arms; Lio licks his lips and Galo’s eyes flick downwards at the action.

“Lio,” Galo murmurs, “can I kiss you?”

Lio’s lips are bare centimeters from Galo’s. “Yes,” he whispers, and Galo kisses him. It’s soft and reserved and warm; Lio’s stomach does a wild loop-de-loop and he melts underneath Galo. Galo pulls back, just enough to look into Lio’s eyes, just long enough for Lio to put his hands on Galo’s cheeks and bring him back in. They kiss so softly and gently that it almost hurts, Lio’s heart going absolutely haywire and his pussy demanding to get in on the action, but he’s so content just lying here under Galo, lazily kissing him after so long idolizing and adoring him from afar—it feels too good to be true, another one of his sadistic dreams.

Galo pulls back slightly again, Lio arching upwards to follow him. His eyes flutter open and he finds Galo looking at him with the softest of smiles. “Feels like a dream,” he says. Lio hums in agreement.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” Lio whispers. “I thought I might when you picked up the notes in my room.”

“I wanted to,” Galo confesses. He carefully threads his fingers through Lio’s hair, winding a few pale green locks around his index finger. “I… chickened out. You’re so beautiful and I couldn’t believe how _little_ you are in person, I didn’t want to mess things up.”

Lio barely manages to suppress a whine at Galo’s admission. He rubs his hands up and down the scratchy-soft buzzed part of Galo’s hair, a smile tugging on his mouth as Galo’s eyes flutter with bliss. He drags his nails lightly across Galo’s scalp and that earns him a low groan that goes right to his pussy.

“I want you,” he breathes, dark and desirous. Galo’s eyes open, muddled with heady pleasure.

“I… not, uh,” Galo stutters. Lio kisses the corner of his mouth, traces aimless designs through his hair. “I’m a virgin,” he admits.

“Oh,” Lio says quietly. Galo looks away, ashamed. Lio’s quick to jump on that, brushing his thumbs across Galo’s gorgeous cheekbones. “That’s fine, don’t worry about it. I could kiss you forever and be the happiest guy ever.” He kisses Galo again to prove his point, sinking into the electric feeling of Galo’s plush lips moving against his own.

“I want you, too,” Galo says against Lio’s mouth and Lio’s cock twitches; he gives the tiniest whine. Galo shifts slightly in response, kissing Lio just a little harder. Hope spreads its wings in his chest; maybe despite being a virgin, Galo could be dominant. Lio loops his elbows around Galo’s neck and pulls him down to lay flush against him.

“Don’t wanna crush you,” Galo protests halfheartedly.

“I’d be honored to asphyxiate under you,” Lio growls back, licking tentatively at Galo’s bottom lip. He hears the hitch in Galo’s breath and then muffles his little moan in Galo’s mouth as his weight presses down.

“Hey! You can’t do that here. I have to clean. Campus center is closed.”

Galo leaps backward off Lio as if repelled by magnets; Lio whips around to see the custodian standing in the doorway looking totally unfazed. He checks his watch and it’s— _after midnight, how the fuck?!_ Frantically, chagrined, the two scrounge their things together and march out of the campus center, avoiding looking at the beleaguered custodian. Once they’re outside in the cool night air, though, their embarrassed giggles burst free.

“May I walk you back to your dorm?” Galo asks with a flourish, presenting his arm to Lio.

“Oh, I’d be honored,” Lio affects a British accent and takes the proffered arm, letting Galo escort him across the road and up the hill to the residential quad. In front of the door to Rockies, Galo tentatively rests his hand feather-light on Lio’s hip, sending a thrill through his little body.

“Good night, Lio,” Galo says, bending down to kiss him. Lio stretches up on his tip-toes to meet Galo.

“Good night, Galo,” Lio says, unable to keep the smile off his face. Galo kisses him again, quickly, and again, unable to stop or turn away to his own dorm. After a few more stolen kisses and a few giggles, he does stop and Lio swipes into Rockies; Galo walks across the quad to Tower.

Lio creeps into his room, trying not to wake Thyma, and changes quietly into a tank and boxers. When he slides into bed and plugs his phone in, he sees a text from Galo and smiles softly:

_sleep tight <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyrus the science nerd wanted me to make a note that blue eyes are not blue because of pigment (very few animals have true blue pigment at all) but rather the lack of pigment (melanin), which creates the illusion of the iris being blue


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feast your eyes, you horndogs

The first time Lio and Galo have sex—when Galo loses his virginity—it’s in the back of Galo’s Rav-4 in the furthest parking lot on campus. It’s quick but in no way disappointing; Lio coos and babies Galo through it, praising him effusively and giggling afterwards. While they’re lying there crunched in the backseat with the windows fogged, Galo kisses Lio and tells him to _never_ baby him like that again. Lio shivers eagerly and promises. From that moment, a sex demon awoke in Galo and he’s been insatiable since.

Galo fingers Lio on the couch in the science center when they sneak in after hours, they make out in any available corner regardless of its privacy, Lio blows Galo under the table in a secluded corner of the library, Galo quickly learns how to eat Lio out until his legs tremble. They furtively sneak into Rockies when Thyma’s out and Galo fucks Lio into his mattress; Lio learns that Galo has a single and bullies him into showing him.

Galo leads Lio down the hall by the hand—Tower is a slightly-off mirror image of Rockies for the most part—and Lio peers at the names on the doors as he goes. It looks like most of the football team lives on this hall. Galo unlocks his door quickly and physically pulls Lio inside with such force it startles him, then shuts the door quickly.

“What, afraid someone will see me?” Lio asks playfully, splayed against the wall in the near-total darkness. The only light in the room comes from the crack under the door and the distant streetlamp outside.

“Yeah,” Galo says. “Just… stay right there a second.” He ducks to kiss Lio’s cheek quickly and then carefully makes his way across the room, turns on his desk lamp. Lio looks around with naked curiosity. It’s smaller than Lio’s room, being a single, and messier than his too, but overall neater than he’d expected.

“I’m impressed,” Lio says. Galo gives his charming little shy smile. There’s tons of football posters on the walls, a PromU pride blanket balled up on the unmade bed, only a couple errant items of clothing on the floor. The air is crisp and clean, the window cracked open. Galo stands expectantly at the head of his bed, like he’s holding his breath and waiting for Lio’s assessment of his room. Lio gives him an easy smile.

“You can sit on the bed,” Galo says, gesturing. He quickly realizes the bed is messy and tries to straighten the sheets. Something feels like it’s up. Bemused, Lio sits cross-legged on the bed and looks up at Galo, who’s positively starry-eyed at the sight of tiny little Lio in his bed. “I got you something. I… uh, I hope it’s not too much. I remember you said you, um, liked… uh…”

Lio cocks his head at Galo, whose entire face flushes and he ruffles his hair self-consciously. “Don’t tell me you’re a blushing virgin all of a sudden,” Lio teases. “After everything we’ve done? Everything I’ve taught you? Everything you’ve done to me?”

Galo blushes harder and dives into his closet. He emerges with a brown paper bag.

“Underage drinking is very illegal for both of us,” Lio says mildly.

“Narc,” Galo fires back. He perches carefully on the edge of the bed next to Lio. It’s definitely not a bottle in there. It’s a smallish box. “Um. Here. Just… open it.” He presses the box into Lio’s lap and watches nervously out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re making such a production out of this,” Lio says with amusement. He reaches into the bag, paper crinkling, and pulls out the cardboard and plastic box. He stares at it for a long, searching moment, mouth left open like an afterthought. Galo sucks in a nervous breath and that rouses Lio into action again. He can _feel_ the anxiety radiating off his big football boyfriend in waves. “You got me a butt plug,” Lio says.

“Is that okay?” Galo blurts, eyes shiny with worry and anticipation. “I remember you told me you like a-anal—” and he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Lio bowls him over, kissing him hard and messy.

“Fuck yeah, it’s okay, I want you to shove it up my ass and fuck me,” Lio growls. Beneath him, a switch flips in Galo and his uncertainty evaporates. He grabs Lio’s waist, his fingertips touching, and rolls them over. Underneath Lio, paper crunches and pokes uncomfortably into his neck. He blindly grabs for it with one hand and pulls it free of the blankets, glancing at it before going to toss it away, assuming it’s a reading. At the last second, something stays his hand and he looks more closely at it. Galo goes still over top of him, turning his head to look at the paper, too.

“Wait—that’s—” he says, and Lio tries to pull it out of his grasp to keep reading it, but Lio being literally half Galo’s size and also pinned underneath him, there’s literally nowhere he can put the papers that Galo won’t get to them.

“Your kink questionnaire results!” Lio says gleefully as Galo pulls the paper out of his hand. “I have to see!”

“I don’t want you to think I’m…”

“What? Kinky?” Lio laughs and wriggles under Galo, grinding up against his half-chub, and making another snatch for the papers.

“I think I am,” Galo says with such gravitas that Lio actually stills—it sounds like he’s coming out, and to him, that may well be what it feels like.

“That’s awesome,” Lio says encouragingly, putting his hands on Galo’s cheeks. “I’m kinky as all hell. I was really hoping you would be, too. I want to see if we have any kinks in common. Here, get off me a second.”

Galo releases Lio, but doesn’t hand over the papers. “You tell me yours first.”

“Alright, fair,” Lio says, leaning back on one hand and pressing up against Galo’s side. He holds up his other hand and begins counting off on his fingers: “submissive, size kink, humiliation, feminization, exhibitionism, bondage, primal-prey, rape fantasy, bloodplay, breeding kink. Probably more that I forgot.”

Galo’s whole face is red, but his eyes are dark and he’s biting his bottom lip. Lio must’ve said something that piqued his interest. “I’m dominant,” he says after a moment, then consults his papers. “I got, uh, service top, bondage, primal-predator, puppy play…”

Lio grins, trailing his fingers up and down Galo’s forearm. “I think we have some kinks in common,” he sing-songs quietly. “Galo… do you want to be kinky with me?”

“I don’t know how,” Galo says softly, “but yes. Not all the time, but I want to do it.”

As much as Lio is loathe to be dominant, he’s learned enough to be able to teach and guide Galo and now can reluctantly call himself a switch, but this means now he can truly submit to Galo the way he wants to, and the thought sends a shiver down his body and gets him wet. He swings a leg over Galo’s lap and walks his hands up Galo’s magnificent chest, loops his fingers together behind Galo’s neck.

“I’ll tell you how,” Lio whispers. He can feel Galo getting harder beneath him. “I like it rough. I like that you’re big and I’m small. I like that you’re strong and I’m not. I want you to hold me down, pick me up, do whatever you want with me, use my body for your pleasure. Make me do whatever you want. If you’re dominant enough, I’ll _melt_ under you, cry your name into the sheets, _beg_ for you.” Galo’s pupils are blown, his eyes almost fully black, staring absolutely transfixed at Lio. “Except I’m not feeling too obedient right now. So you’re going to have to work a little, manhandle me a bit, show me why I should _submit_ to you and give you control of my body. Use that big cock of yours and the plug to your advantage. Tell me things I want to hear. Hurt me a little.”

“Fuck,” Galo breathes. “I don’t want to _hurt_ you…”

“You won’t,” Lio assures him, leaning in until their noses almost touch. “I’ll say colors to tell you how I’m doing. You can ask me, too. It’s like a traffic light: green means good, yellow means slow down but you don’t have to break character, red means stop now.”

“Okay,” Galo whispers, and steals a kiss. “How do I know when to start?”

“Just… go, anytime. Let that dominant side of yours take over, big boy,” Lio purrs. “I’ll give you a hint, though, once you get me pliable, call me a girl and see what happens.”

“Lio, I can’t do that!” Galo protests, drawing back a little in surprise. “You’re not a girl!”

“I feel more like a girl during sex. It really turns me on. I had a wet dream where you called me your good little girl and that’s the hardest I’ve ever come in my life,” Lio confesses.

Galo huffs out a breath, biting his lip. “Fuck… okay.” He kisses Lio again, wrapping his hands all the way around Lio’s waist. Lio thrills at the touch, bites his bottom lip, crawls into Galo’s lap.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go down, big boy. You’re gonna pin me down and take that sweet little plug you just got for me and stick it up my ass, okay?” Lio purrs into Galo’s ear, looping his arms around Galo’s neck. “Then you’re gonna take that big cock and fuck me until I can’t talk. Come deep inside my little pussy and make me yours. Tell me every filthy thought that pops into your head. Then, when you’re done, ask me if I’m okay and treat me really nice, right?”

“Yeah,” Galo rasps. Lio draws back just enough to take in his wrecked, hungry expression.

“So… you take the plug out of the box and I’ll be right back. You’re going to learn how to make me your subby little bitch tonight, baby.” Lio slides backwards off Galo’s lap and grabs his messenger bag by the door, winking at Galo over his shoulder as he steps out into the bracing light of the hallway. He takes a deep breath and sighs it out heavily. That little show had taken more out of him than he’d like to admit, but it should be well worth it from how worked up Galo was. 

Lio creeps into the bathroom and hides in the farthest stall. He pulls his diaphragm out of his bag and prepares it, crouching on the toilet to put it in. Galo always wears a condom, but Lio is always paranoid. Mentally, he kicks himself for not doing this hours ago when Galo gave in to his demands to show him his room.

When Lio returns, Galo is still sitting on the bed, but he has the plug and a packet of lube in his hands. Lio leans against the door, fixing Galo with heavy bedroom eyes. “Well?” he asks haughtily, dropping his bag to the floor as punctuation.

“I want to fuck you,” Galo says, voice soft and unsure.

“I’m not convinced,” Lio sniffs.

“Come here and I’ll show you,” Galo says, voice gaining confidence.

Lio smirks. “Make me.”

“Make you?” Galo repeats.

Lio hums and runs his hands through his hair, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. _“Make me,”_ he says again.

Galo frowns. “Come over here.”

Lio grins and shakes his head impishly. Galo stands abruptly and crosses the space between them in two big steps, grabbing Lio by the waist and picking him up in one fluid motion. Lio yelps with delight and finds himself falling through the air onto Galo’s bed; he bounces once before Galo descends and cages him in.

“You’re being a brat,” Galo growls.

“Mm-hm,” Lio hums smugly, wiggling between Galo’s hands where they’re braced above his shoulders.

“Take off your pants,” Galo says. Lio’s pussy clenches at the commanding note in his voice.

“No,” he giggles.

“Take your pants off, or I will, and you won’t like it.” Galo’s voice is now dark with threat and it sends electricity along Lio’s nerves. He bites his lip and shivers and shakes his head. Galo’s eyes darken. Lio sucks in an eager breath but instead of Galo ripping at his waistband like he expected, Galo pulls up Lio’s shirt all the way over his head. Lio yelps in surprise and finds his arms now trapped above his head by the shirt. Galo’s mouth descends on Lio’s sensitive little chest, licking and sucking and biting at his nipple. The immediate onslaught of sensation makes Lio wet instantly and forces him to bite back little screams and moans—then Galo pinches his other nipple and rolls it between his fingers and Lio arches up into the touch. It’s too much, but in a good way. He bucks his hips and squirms to get away from the harsh pleasure of Galo’s teeth and tongue.

Galo switches sides and pulls new breathy moans and gasps and whimpers out of Lio; his oversensitive nipples already feel raw and his pussy achingly empty. If Galo keeps this up, he might actually get Lio to—

“Roll over.” Galo pulls away suddenly, leaving Lio bereft and panting. Breathlessly, Lio dares to shake his head, the little thrill of fear at what Galo might do spurring his pleasure to new heights. Galo frowns again, but Lio catches the barely-restrained grin at the corners of his mouth. “You want me to roll you over?” Lio nods, trying and failing to bite back his smile. Galo grabs his ribcage and lifts him bodily off the bed; Lio gives a little scream. Galo drops him and rolls him over, pinning him to the bed with his hips. Lio arches back into the feeling of Galo’s cock against his ass.

“What’re you gonna do to me now to punish me, huh?” Lio taunts him. Galo thrusts hard, knocking Lio’s face down into the sheets where he moans and wriggles his hips, wanting nothing more than Galo inside him. He can feel his own wetness.

“Maybe I won’t give you what you want. You want my cock, baby?” Galo purrs in Lio’s ear, breath hot. Lio moans. “Yeah, you want my cock in your greedy, sloppy pussy. Only good girls get that, though. You’re being a bad girl.”

Lio moans full-throated into the mattress, arching his back and forcing his ass back against Galo’s cock through two layers of jeans. He hears the little punched-out huff of breath in response and does it again, trying to goad Galo on.

“I know what you’re doing,” Galo growls, voice rough. The slap to Lio’s clothed ass echoes in the room and leaves Lio in stunned stillness, then he sucks in a breath and whines. “Behave,” Galo warns. Lio’s pussy clenches hungrily. He bucks his hips backwards and gets smacked again. It stings this time but Lio’s cock twitches in response. 

“Green. _Make me,”_ Lio says, voice small and muffled.

Galo rips Lio’s pants down off his hips then, pulling them halfway down his thighs so his legs are trapped too. He spanks Lio twice, once on each cheek and Lio yelps with each stinging strike. “Are you gonna be a good girl now?”

Lio makes a wordless noise in response and coquettishly wiggles his bare ass, a touch of embarrassment heating his face. Galo spanks him three more times and just about sets Lio’s ass on fire. Lio breathes hard into the sheets, moaning quietly.

“Good girl,” Galo croons when Lio lies still and unresistant underneath him, bound by his clothes. “Your pussy is so wet. You got off on being spanked, didn’t you?” Lio feels Galo spread his ass cheeks; the cold air makes him shiver. Galo’s thumbs pull apart his dripping lips and Lio whines. _“Didn’t you?”_

“Mm-hm,” Lio moans with a little nod.

“Yeah… do you want my cock now, baby?” Galo asks, tracing a finger across Lio’s pussy and bumping the underside of Lio’s swollen, aching little cock. He cries out and arches his hips back into the touch, begging for more.

“Please,” he moans thinly, turning his head enough to see Galo out of the corner of his eye. “Green. Please, so green.”

Galo gives him a little half-smile. “A good girl would get my cock now… but you weren’t a good girl. I had to punish you to get you to behave. You’re going to have to wait for my cock.”

“Nooo,” Lio whines. He hears the rustle of the lube packet and then one of Galo’s cold, wet fingers presses up against his asshole and pushes inside. He moans, high and needy and desperate. Galo fingers him open carefully and Lio grows only more desperate for any sort of feeling on his neglected, throbbing clit.

“Your ass is so hot and tight,” Galo mutters, adding another finger. “I’m gonna have to fuck you back here, aren’t I?”

Lio can only moan in response, pushing his hips back into the feeling and silently begging for it deeper and harder. Two of Galo’s fingers are bigger than three of Lio’s and the gentle finger-fucking is almost a punishment in itself; it feels so sweet and so amazing but it’s _not enough._ Then Galo pulls his fingers out and Lio sighs with anticipation. The cool silicone of the plug presses up against him. He whines, the sound crescendoing into a full moan as the plug stretches him open, wider than he’s ever been before, and pops inside. Lio clenches greedily around the feeling of it. It only makes him so much more desperate to get his cock sucked, his pussy fucked.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” Lio breathes into the sheets, then ruts his hips down against the mattress to try to get some fucking friction.

“Stop that,” Galo commands, and grabs Lio’s pussy in one hand. Lio screams, writhing in Galo’s grasp. “Fuck—color?”

“Ah! Green!” Lio groans, panting. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Like this?” Galo says, and Lio can hear the smirk in his voice. One fingertip prods cautiously against Lio’s pussy, nebulous pressure against his wet little cock. Lio rocks his hips from side to side trying to get more but Galo doesn’t give it to him.

“Daddy _please!”_ Lio wails, the name ripped out of him from some deep involuntary place of desperation. Behind him, Galo is suddenly so quiet and Lio turns his head again. “Color?” he pants.

Galo looks like he’s about to _eat Lio alive._ Lio gives a high little moan and Galo growls, “green,” in a voice so deep Lio almost feels it more than hears it. “Fuck, baby,” Galo rumbles, then he grabs Lio and pulls him upright, back pressed flush against Galo’s clothed chest. He maneuvers Lio’s arms around his neck to support him a little bit, then reaches between them, bumping the plug and forcing a moan out of Lio, and unzips his fly. Lio cries out when he feels the heat of Galo’s cock against his cold, sopping, hungry pussy. “Good baby girl, my good girl,” Galo groans right into Lio’s ear, one hand covering Lio’s entire chest effortlessly, his other hand holding himself in place just at Lio’s entrance. He’s quivering ever so slightly against Lio. “Ask for it, baby girl. Beg for my cock.”

“Please, please, fuck, god, fuck me,” Lio babbles incoherently, throwing his head back against Galo’s shoulder and trying to grind down, but Galo has him pinned too well in place against his chest.

“Who d’you want to fuck you, baby?”

“You, I want you to fuck me, please, please, I need your cock, I’m so hungry, I need it, fuck!”

“Ask me.”

“Please fuck me, please, please,” Lio cries, voice getting higher and tighter with need. “Mmf, _please fuck me, daddy!”_

Galo thrusts all the way inside in one go and Lio _screams._ Galo claps a hand over Lio’s mouth and it barely muffles his high-pitched moans and keens as he cries like a bitch in heat. Galo fucks into him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm, using Lio’s body. Lio lolls in his arms, panting around Galo’s hand, each exhale a muffled scream. With both holes stuffed tight, Lio’s whole body is strung tight with pleasure, ready to burst. Galo fucks him so hard and so fast that his pussy almost burns and he loves it.

“More, more, more,” Lio moans against Galo’s hand. Galo lowers Lio down onto the bed and grabs his little hips with both hands, fucking him like a jackhammer. Lio feels like the pressure is going to snap his pelvis in two and he cries helplessly into the mattress, using all his strength just to hold himself together. “Green, green, green, green!”

“Fuck, god, baby,” Galo pants. “You feel so fucking amazing, so tight with the plug up your ass. I’m not gonna last.” He slides one hand around Lio’s front and pinches his clit between two fingers. Lio comes instantly, screaming into the bed, ass and pussy convulsing around Galo, his whole body jerking. Pleasure crashes over him like tsunami waves; it feels so good it almost _hurts_ and Galo’s still fucking him, still rubbing his dick, it’s _so much;_ Galo’s groaning and doubled over Lio, panting harshly in his ear, cock twitching and spurting inside his pussy, his weight getting heavier, and Lio’s _still coming._ His cries become weak and desperate as the contractions become erratic and Galo pulls out and rolls off of him.

Lio lies face-down on the bed, whining and moaning quietly, twitching occasionally, fighting to catch his breath and stave off passing out. It takes several minutes—what feels like a blissed-out, doped-up, pleasure-soaked eternity—for Lio to regain the ability to speak coherently. When he does, his voice is breathy and rough from overuse. “Take the plug out,” he rasps.

Galo groans sleepily. Lio feels his warm fingers trail along his spine, down over his ass, and tug the plug out none-too-gently, pulling a small cry from Lio with it. “Oh, fuck, Lio, I’m sorry,” Galo says, rousing and leaning up on one elbow. Lio groans into the sheets.

“Arms?” he asks. Galo pulls Lio’s shirt off all the way and Lio hisses, flexing sore and stiff shoulders. Weakly, he pushes himself up and gazes sleepily at Galo. He looks just as soporific as Lio feels. “We gotta clean up.” They stare at each other for a long moment, neither of them moving. “I’m dead,” Lio says, and falls back to the bed.

“Me too,” Galo agrees, sinking down next to him.

“Nooo,” Lio whines, head lolling in Galo’s direction. “You’re the dom. You gotta… take care of me. Y’just fucked my brains out. I don’t have any.”

“I’m sleepy,” Galo protests weakly. “Guys fall asleep after they come.”

Lio growls at him. “Aftercare, or you’re a bad dom,” he pouts. “I could get sub drop.”

“Whassat?” Galo slurs, sounding more and more asleep.

“I’ll get really sad and stuff. Endorphin crash ‘cuz you don’t love me enough,” Lio says.

Galo whines and snuggles in closer to Lio, wrapping an arm around his body and nuzzling his cheek. “Don’t be sad, I love you, firefly.”

Lio’s heart flutters and a contented smile blooms on his face. “You gotta clean me up. Then cuddle.”

“’Kay, ‘kay,” Galo mumbles and pushes himself off the bed with what looks like great effort. First, he pulls Lio’s pants and underwear all the way off. Then he retrieves a towel from the closet and very carefully wipes Lio clean, pressing a warm kiss to his lower belly that makes Lio purr happily. Tenderly, he re-dresses Lio in his own sweatpants and sweatshirt that are both six sizes too big but so soft and warm and smelling wonderfully of Galo. Lio curls happily into them, wiggling with contentment. Then the bed dips and Galo, shirtless with clean sweats on, snuggles up behind Lio as the big spoon. “Good?” he asks softly.

“Mm-hm,” Lio hums, eyes closed. He leans back into Galo’s warmth and relishes the feeling of his boyfriend’s big, strong arms wrapped around his middle. “That was really good,” he mumbles sleepily. “You were perfect.”

“You too,” Galo murmurs drowsily. “You’re amazing. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lio whispers, and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes... i know there are weird spaces in words. they're not typos. ao3 keeps throwing random HTML span tags all over my text and that causes the weird gaps. i'm trying to fix it without having to manually delete hundreds of these weird tags  
> edit: problem solved


End file.
